Winter's Sorrow
by Asta B
Summary: Chapter 3 up! - The secret she has to keep is not hers. She made a choice to follow a road. Road she was supposed to walk from the shadows. However, a faithful meeting in the train sends all her plans down the drain and makes her realize that secrets have a price. And price for this secret might just be more than she can afford to pay. - T just in case (language). AU!
1. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: So, I ended up going through my writings after I noticed that I had kinda neglected writing/updating my writings here. The main reason why I hadn´t updated this for a long while, is that I started to rewrite it as I was kind of unhappy about the mess I had written in later chapters of what I had published earlier. So, I´m starting to work on this more and gonna publish the rewritten version with the new chapters following. Someday... As fast as my uni studies will allow.**

 **To old readers (if those will still find this), the basic plotline this story and the chapters used won´t changes, just some additions and maybe more details and such. Previously this was published till chapter 9, new version will most likely have one or two chapters more to that same point that was described in chapter 9.**

 **For everyone, enjoy the chapter :)**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

* * *

 **Chapter one  
The Hogwarts Express**

Platinum blond girl was walking through the Hogwarts Express trying to find an empty compartment, or at least one that wasn't full of people who seemed to know each other from before. So far, she hadn't been lucky and she was slowly getting annoyed, really annoyed. One thing was to walk through a long train, but walking through a long train while dragging big and heavy trunk was completely another thing. And unfortunately for eleven year old Freja the latter was exactly her situation.

There had been two things that had contributed to Freja's current situation. First, her parents had planned their arrival at Kings Cross Station the way that they had 15 minutes to board the Train. Reason for this was that her father didn't want to be seen by anyone. What they hadn't counted on was her mother freaking out about the fact that they would have to run through a wall to get at platform 9 ¾. So, when they finally managed to make it through the barrier, though only Freja and her mother, Freja had only enough time to run into the train before it departed. In the end, she didn't even have time to hug her mother goodbye.

Freja was almost ready to give up and spend the whole ride sitting on her trunk in the hallway when she finally managed to find completely empty compartment at the end of the train. With quite loud ‚finally', the girl rushed inside the compartment before someone else could steal it from her, not that she had seen anyone else wandering around the train in search of empty compartment. She left her trunk on the floor under the table because it was too heavy for her to lift up, and sat down next to the window.

The girl had felt sad when her father had told her that he wouldn't be going through the barrier. In fact, he wasn't planning on coming to London with them at all at first, but then her mother had overtalked him into coming. That had made Freja happy because truth to be told, she had always been daddy's girl and she wasn't ashamed to admit it. She loved her father and he loved her. She wanted to scream to the whole world that she was his daughter. Only not so long ago she had learned that she couldn't do that.

She had been six when her father had told her and her mother that she was different. That she was a witch. At first Freja had thought it had been a joke, but soon the things she had been able to do were pointed out to her by her father. Things like healing their dog's small wounds or bringing dead plants to life. And that was what had made the six-year-old girl believe her father's words. Well, and he had told her that he was a wizard, too.

The train had departed only about twenty minutes ago, but Freja already missed her parents really much. She tore her gaze away from the scenery outside the window and took her wand out. The memories this little thing in her hands brought made her smile. „ _Do you have a magical wand, Daddy_?" little Freja had asked her father with so much enthusiams that only six year old could have. But her dad had looked at her with sad expression and shaked his head.

„ _I used to, little princess. However, I don't have it anymore_ ", he had taken Freja's hand in his and started to rub the back of her hand, like he always did when she was sad.  
„ _Why not_?" she couldn't understand why her Daddy didn't have magical wand, he had just told her that he was a wizard and every wizard had a magical wand in movies and stories.  
„ _It's a long story, princess_ ", he kissed her on the forehead and continued with wide smile. „ _But guess what? One day, very soon, you will have your very own magical wand._ "  
„ _I will?_ " she had forgotten about being sad and was back to the happy and excited little girl she was when her father had told that she was a witch.

Later her dad had told her and her mother the story behind not having his wand. Last summer, to be exact. And oh boy, it wasn't anything Freja had expected. It wasn't story about great adventure where a great wizard lost his magical wand while trying to save a princess. No, it was story about war and ugliness. Story about wrong choices, mistakes and regrets.

Of course at that point Freja knew that her dad had left out a lot of things when explaining things to her. She didn't know what kinds of things and why would her daddy keep something from her, but the fight her parents had that summer was the ugliest she had ever witnessed. That fight was the reason she knew, even if she was only ten years old at that time, that there was way more to the story than she was told.

That fight was also the way she learned that it wasn't David Vinter's Story. It was Draco Malfoy's story. Her Daddy hadn't just left the magical world she was about to enter, but he had made sure that no one would find him by breaking his wand, changing his name and moving to Finland.

Freja was brought back to reality by the sound of compartment door opening. A boy with messy black hair and green eyes framed in round glasses appeared in the door.

„Hi", he said smiling. She immediately recognized him from her father's stories. It was impossible not to recognize him. Well, and there was also the fact that she had seen the article about the Potters in Daily Prophet a few days ago when she and her parents where shopping for her school supplies in Diagon Alley. „Can I join you? Everywhere else is too full."

„Um…" Freja wasn't exactly sure what to say. Her father had told her to be careful around Potters. Not because he hated them or thought that they weren't good enough for his little princess, but because he was concerned that they would quickly connect her platinum blond hair and grey eyes to the Malfoy bloodline. Her father was sure that if anyone found out that she was Malfoy, her life would turn into living hell. „I guess. Yeah."

„Thanks", Potter said smiling and sat across Freja. He then stretched his hand to her. „I'm Albus."

„I'm Freja", she shook his hand without hesitation. Against her father's believes, Freja doubted that children, who had most likely only seen her father´s pictures, would make the connection after a bit of small talk. In the end her father had told her many times that while she took after her father's side in looks, her personality came her mother's side. „Nice to meet you, Albus."

„Yes, nice to meet you", he seemed somewhat relieved, which puzzled Freja a bit, but she decided not to think about it. In the end everyone had their own secrets and problems and whatever. Freja herself was a good example of that. „First year?"

„Yeah", Freja answered while putting her wand away. She had finally realized that she still had it in her hands. Then, she continued with a question that was quite unnecessary as the article in Prophet had been about the fact that Albus Potter was starting his studies in Hogwarts. „You?"

„Yeah, me too", he answered with a smile, but there was something in his voice. A hint of fear, Freja realized. „Which house do you wanna get in?"

„I…" for the second time in few last minutes Freja wasn't sure what to say. Sure, her daddy had told her all about the four houses and the fact that Malfoy's always went to Slytherin and part of her was sure she will end up in Ravenclaw because of her love for books and studying, but she couldn't tell all that because of the half lie she and her parents had agreed on. „I'm not sure… I mean I have read about the four houses, but I don't know. I'm muggleborn so all this is still quite new to me."

„Muggleborn?" he raised his eyebrow in surprise, but quickly put on a more real smile and seemingly relaxed. „That explains it."

„Explains what?" Freja asked curiously.

„Nothing", he grinned at her and then continued about the houses. „You said you had read about the houses… Any idea where you will end up?"

„I haven't thought that much about it", she answered honestly. It didn't matter to her which house she would get into and her father had said that no matter which house she would end up in, she will still be his little princess. So, she really hadn't thought that much about it. However, her mum had thought a lot about it. „My mum says I will most likely end up in Ravenclaw. She spend hours researching the houses from the books. I was best in my class in muggle school and I love studying, so she's sure about that. Though my dad thinks I might very well end up in Hufflepuff because of my blind loyalty to my best friend. What about you?"

„I see", he said and then his smile disappeared for a second and he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. „I don't know either. My family has a long history of ending up in Gryffindor and my older brother is in there so it is likely that I will end up there, too. Though there is possibility that I will end up somewhere else."

The way he said somewhere else made Freja think that he knew exactly what that somewhere else was, but he didn't seem to want to specify for some reason. It also seemed to bother him.

„Would it be bad if you ended up somewhere else?" she finally asked after wondering for few moments if she should keep on talking about it. „I mean, would you have problems with your family?"

„Not really", Albus answered and looked out of the window. „I mean my parents have told me that no matter which house I'll end up in, they will be proud and that house will be lucky to have me."

„I'm sure that's true", Freja said with a smile. She was about to change the topic when the compartment door opened and an older girl with red hair appeared.

„Here you are, Al!" she exclaimed and rushed to the boy, dragging him up. She seemed really agitated for some reason. „I've been searching for you all over the train!"

„Molly, calm down!" Albus said and tried to release his hand from the girl's grip. „What's wrong?"

„James!" was all the girl said and that name had a really strange effect on Albus. He froze and his face went totally pale.

„What did he do?" his words were only a whisper. This all had spiked Freja's interest as she knew that James must be Albus' older brother. Taking that into consideration, his reaction was quite strange.

„You will see", Molly said simply and started to drag the pale boy out of the door. Freja watched this scene silently, partly amused by it. Being dragged out of the compartment seemed to bring Albus out of the trance and he turned his head to look at Freja.

„Was nice to meet you! See you at the feast?" he asked, but there was no chance for Freja to answer as he was already dragged out of her sight.

„See you", she shook her head with wide smile, which kind of surprised her, and turned her attention to the window once again.

Albus let his older cousin drag him for a few meters before he stopped in his tracks causing Molly's grip on his hand slip.

„Come one Albus!" she turned around and almost screamed with frustration. „We need to hurry before your dear older brother will embarrass all of us in front of the whole school!"

„I'm coming, I'm coming", Albus muttered as he continued walking after his cousin. He was about to ask what exactly his brother was doing to cause such a big fuss, but he didn't have to.

They were halfway to the compartment that his cousins were occupying when he spotted James. Or Albus wasn't exactly sure if he had seen or heard his brother first, but what he saw made him pale even more.

„Albus! Where are you?" James was running around and barging into every compartment, one after another and screaming like a ten-year-old girl. „Albus Potter! Where are you?! Mum will kill me if she finds out that I lost you on the train!"

„Potter?! What the hell?!" came from the compartment that James looked into, but after he saw that Albus wasn't there he closed the door and rushed to another compartment.

„Albus..!" Albus had finally snapped out of his shock and rushed to his older brother and grabbed him by his ear. James yelped form the pain and looked at Albus in surprise. „Albus! I found you!"

„No James, I found you", Albus muttered, apologized to the Ravenclaws that were occupying the compartment and started to drag his brother back to their compartment. „Now, let´s go while you still haven't managed to embarras us in front of the whole school, just half of it."

After they had reached their compartment, James and Albus started to argue about if Albus had the right to dissappear and how James reacted to that. After a while, everyone present got tired of that and Potter-Weasleys ended up turning their attention to Rose's and Albus' upcoming sorting.

At the same time, on another side of the train Freja was sitting alone in her compartment, watching scenery behind the window and wondering about if she had made a mistake by talking to Albus Potter in the first place.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this was the first chapter of the story´s new version. Part of this chapter was in old first chapter, but the train ride wasn´t this long and sorting will have its own chapter. So, first additional chapter added, yay lol**

 **Old readers, feel free to leave your opinion about new chapter, and new readers you are welcome to leave any comments :)**

 **Oh! One thing I should mention - Scorpius Malfoy doesn't exist in this world. - not changing from old version, haha.**

 **\- Asta B.**


	2. The Sorting

**A/N: Here's the second chapter :)**

 _ **I STILL DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

* * *

 **Chapter two  
** **The sorting**

When the train reached its destination, it was already dark. Freja had changed into School robes around midway of the trip and spend the rest of the trip wondering if Albus Potter would have come back. Part of her wanted that to happen as he was the only person she knew in Hogwarts so far, but part of her was happy that it didn't happen, as she still wasn't sure if talking to him had been a smart idea.

While the train had been closing in on the final stop, Freja had spend the last moments on wondering how she should act when she will get off the train. Should she go out as one of the first or should she wait and go out last. In the end, she had come to the conclusion that both options would stick out too much. So, when the train finally stopped, she waited a few minutes before leaving it, perfectly fading into the steady flow of students.

When Freja's feet touched the ground, she kept walking in the same direction where the flow of students was moving. She was Walking slowly, looking around. She noticed how older students rushed through the crowd, some with loud `excuse me` while some were rude enough to just push others away. The girl just shook her head and kept looking.

Freja's father had told her that there will be huge man, Hagrid, on the platform waiting for the first years. It was his job to take the newcomers to the boats and across the lake, while the older kids would take carriages, which would arrive faster to Hogwarts. This way everyone would be sitting when the first years come to Great Hall for the sorting.

„Frist years! First years! This way!" Freja heard someone shouting and turned her head towards the general area from where the voice came. And that was where she spotted a big man with messy and curly brown hair which was complimented by similar beard. With a deep sigh, she wrapped her cloak tighter around herself and moved towards the man, who must have been Hagrid.

When Freja finally reached Hagrid, she stopped next to other kids, who seemed to be waiting for Hagrid to lead them away from the platform. While Hagrid was making sure all first years would find him, Freja was discreetly looking around. Everyone was talking with their friends about upcoming sorting and no one seemed to notice lonely girl standing there and watching them. Sometimes someone seemed to look at her, but they soon turned their attention back to their friends. However, there was one person who locked his green eyes with Freja's grey eyes. She let a small smile appear on her lips as she nodded to Albus Potter before turning her attention back to Hagrid.

When Hagrid was sure all first years were present, he started to lead everyone towards what really ended up being boats waiting on the shore of a lake. With some guidance and occasional help from the giant, kids started to climb into the boats while Freja just stood there a bit unsure, watching everyone being so excited and chatty. She felt like fear and panic was slowly creeping on her. What if they all will find out who she was? What if the only people her name and half fake story would fool was her and her parents?

She didn't have much time to wonder about all these things as someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and met pair of the green eyes for the second time in about fifteen minutes.

"Nervous?" Albus asked her with a little smile. Freja wanted to say yes, but she couldn't get any words out of her mouth. "Don't worry. Hogwarts is amazing place, nothing to be scared about."

"Look who is talking," there was a red-haired girl standing next to Albus and grinning. This girl wasn't the same one that had come looking for Albus in the Hogwarts Express. _So many red-haired people_ , Freja thought to herself right before she realized that both girls must be one of the Weasleys. She had only seen the pictures of older Weasleys in the Daily Prophet, but she could tell there was resemblance. And the fact they were this cozy with Potter made it more than likely.

"Oh please, Rose", Albus rolled his eyes and shook Rose's hand off his shoulder. "She's muggleborn."

"Oh…" Rose was now looking at Freja curiously. This, and the fact that Freja was surrounding herself with more and more Potter-Weasleys, made the blond girl feel really uneasy. "Interesting… And makes the nervousness even more obvious."

"Rose!" Albus looked at the redhead a bit angrily. Freja had turned her gaze on the ground in attempt to calm her nerves. "Forgive my cousin, Freja. She can be a bit…"

"Oh, shut it Potter," Rose said and wrapped her hands around Freja's shoulders, making the blond girl look at her in confusion. "We all are nervous and we all freak out about where we will end up, especially my dear cousin Al. It's natural, so you don't have to…"

Rose didn't get to finish her sentence, as they were interrupted by Hagrid, who was now standing behind them.

"Rose, Albus", the tree kids looked up at the giant. "And miss…"

"Freja. Freja Vinter, Sir", Freja said in a quiet voice.

"Well, Rose, Albus and miss Vinter. You should hurry and go in the boat, you are last kids standing here", the giant said and pointed at one single boat left on the shore. The tree kids rushed to the boat, Freja last, and when everyone, including Hagrid, were in the boat, it departed for the castle.

Freja was mostly silent during the boat ride to the castle. Rose and Albus on the other hand were telling Hagrid all about their summer, at least the part that the giant apparently wasn't present for. Rose was telling about her trip to France with her aunt and Albus was sharing how big an ass his brother James had been towards him. At some point Freja had tuned out the conversation and focused on the castle that was slowly appearing in front of them.

Freja was mostly silent during the boat ride to the castle. Rose and Albus on the other hand were telling Hagrid all about their summer, at least the part that the giant apparently wasn't present for. Rose was telling about her trip to France with her aunt and Albus was sharing how big an ass his brother James had been towards him. At some point Freja had tuned out the conversation and focused on the castle that was slowly appearing in front of them.

When the last boat, the one where Hagrid, Freja, Albus and Rose were, reached its destination on the other side of the lake, everyone was already waiting for them impatiently. Hagrid helped the tree kids out of the boat and made sure everyone was there before starting to walk towards the castle.

As they approached the castle, Freja was walking a bit behind Albus and Rose in the middle of all the first years. However, the closer they came, the further she fell behind as her eyes kept glued to the building in front of her. The more she looked at it, the more it took her breath away. Her daddy had told her stories about this castle, how big it was and how beautiful it was. She had also seen the pictures in books, but neither her daddy's stories nor the Pictures could come close to the reality.

Freja hadn't noticed that she had stopped to take in the view in front of her. She realized it when someone called her name bringing her back to the reality. Freja tore her eyes away from the castle and looked at Albus, who was standing several meters away. She shook her head and caught up with the rest of the kids. She also made sure she didn't fall behind again as it could attract unnecessary attention.

„Okay kids, listen to me carefully," Hagrid said as they stopped right in front of huge doors before entering the castle. „We will go now in and we will climb few steps that like to move around. One can never know where they end up and that is why it is important to follow me and not make any stops. Okay?"

After everyone muttered ´yes´ or ´okay´, Hagrid nodded and lead everyone in the castle and up few staircases. Some of the first years stopped now and then to look at the paintings on the walls and because of this few of them almost got trapped by moving stairs. In the end, everyone made it to the doors that most likely lead to Great Hall, where the sorting would take the place, or so Freja thought.

„Wait here for a second," Hagrid said and opened the huge doors just enough for him to take a peek inside. He was too tall and big for anyone to see past him, so everyone just watched his back. He seemed to nod to someone and then turned to look at the kids. „Okay, we can go inside. It's time to get ya all sorted."

The first thing that caught her eyes were four long tables in the middle of the huge room. On the other side of the room was one long table facing the four long tables.

„ _When you will enter the great hall, you will see four tables, each for every house. There will also be fifth table that will be facing the rest tables, this one is for the professors_ ," Freja remembered her daddy's words when he was describing the Great Hall for her.

„ _The ceiling of the Great Hall is enchanted to Show the weather outside_ ," his words about the ceiling made Freja look up and what she saw literally made her jaw drop on the floor. Hundrets of candles were floating above everyone's heads, underneath the ceiling. Above the ceiling was clear night sky and every star was visible.

„It's amazing, isn't it?" Freja heard Albus' voice from behind.

„Breathtakingly so," blond girl whispered.

„Come on, blondie. We need to keep moving. Everyone is staring at you, girl who froze in the middle of the Great Hall," Albus chuckled and gently pushed Freja forward.

„I'm sorry," she blushed a bit and hurried on the other side of the room, where everyone else was waiting for her and Albus.

„Now that everyone is here, we can start… Our dear first years, I want to welcome all of you to Hogwarts. Our old students, welcome back for another year," the woman in green robes spoke. She had been Standing in front of the teacher's table, next to a stool that had old hat placed on it.

„ _Sorting hat is an old hat that will be placed on Freja's head. It will decide in which house she will go,"_ Freja's daddy had mentioned the sorting hat when her mum had asked how she would be sorted.

„I am Professor McGonagall and I am the headmistress of this school," the woman continued, bringing Freja back to reality. „I am going to start the sorting now. First years, when I will call your name, you will come up here, sit on the stool and I will put the sorting hat on your head. After you are sorted, you will take your place behind your table. Understood?"

Freja was too nervous to answer, but she heard many ´yes´ all around her. She looked right, where Albus was standing. His cousin Rose was standing next to him and was telling him something. As he felt Freja's eyes on him, he turned his head and smiled at her. She forced a smile and then turned her attention to her feet. You can do this. You can do this, Freja was telling herself.

As first name was called, Freja turned her attention to the brown-haired girl that sat on the stool with the old hat on her head. It didn´t take Long before the hat shouted HUFFLEPUFF and the girl moved to sit behind the yellow colored table as people clapped for her. The boy that followed the girl was sorted into Ravenclaw and he took his place behind blue table.

„ _Hogwarts has four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff's color is yellow and the main trait is considered loyalty. Ravenclaws are represented by blue and those who are smart usually go in that house. You might very well end up in one of these two houses,"_ Freja's daddy had explained the four houses of Hogwarts to Freja and her mother at the beginning of the summer.

„Potter, Albus!" this next Name brought Freja back to the sorting. As Albus walked to the stool, the whole room got quite silent. Only few whispers were audible, but Freja couldn't hear what they were saying. As Albus sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head, Freja noticed that he was really nervous. _Why on earth would he be nervous? He will end up in Gryffindor, as all of the Potters and Weasleys have_ , Freja though confused.

As the hat took longer and longer to decide, Freja was getting sure there was something strange going on. Why was the hat taking so long? Why was Albus looking so nervous? Why the whole room was now dead silent?

Loud SLYTHERIN seemed to make the room even more silent, though Freja was not sure how it was possible. She kept her eyes on Albus, who looked now really pale. How? Why? Was the two questions in the girl's head as she followed Albus with her eyes. As he was Walking towards the green table, two things happened. One, half of the room started to whisper and Freja could clearly hear things like ´Potter? In Slytherin?` and `How on earth this could have happened?´. Second, Slytherin table and the Professors started to clap.

„ _Gryffindor is red. It's the house of bravery. And home to Potters and Weasleys. They are often seen as the heroes and stars of Hogwarts. The fourth house is Slytherin and its color is green. Some of the main traits are ambition and cunning. They are seen as the bad boys of the school. Evil and mean. Slytherin also have long and dark shadow over it from the past, you will most certainly hear a lot about it. My whole family and I has always been in Slytherin, so you might very well end up there,"_ Freja's daddy had finished the explanation.

If Potter ended in Slytherin, anything can happen with me, Freja thought, but she didn't have much time to think about it as her name was called next.

„Vinter, Freja!" McGonagall looked at her as she walked up to the stool. ´ _Don't get scared when the hat will be placed on your head. It will be speaking to you, but it all will happen in your head_ ´ her daddy had warned her. _Bring it on_ , Freja thought as the hat was placed on her head.

„Well, well, well," she heard the hat in her head. Freja tried not to react to the voice and kept er eyes glued on the door across the room. „Your bloodline is strong. I can feel that. Your name can't fool me. You are Malfoy. Let me see… You are loyal, you will Keep your father's secret no matter the Price. You are smart, you will do great in your life. You are brave, choosing the road you did. You would do justice to any of the four houses, but as you want to disappear in the crowd, there is only one place for you, Miss Malfoy. SLYTHERIN!"

As the hat was taken off Freja's head, she made her way to the green table as the room clapped for her. She found Albus with her eyes and started to walk there. When she sat down and Albus looked at her, she smiled little bit at him. As he smiled back at her, they heard as Rose was called to the stool and was sorted into Gryffindor, which was met with loud claps and whistles.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this was the second chapter. Hope you liked it :)**

 **-Asta B**


	3. The Cracks

**A/N: So, here's the third chapter. With no big speeches, please, enjoy.**

 **And I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original characters. So far only Freja is mine :3**

* * *

 **Chapter three**  
 **The Cracks**

After the sorting came speaches and some of the rules, like not going to the Forbidden Forest, were laid out. Most of the people were listening, but some were already talking and whispering about the sorting. From the Slytherin table Freja could hear mutters about a Potter being in Slytherin. She also saw rest of the tables turning around to look at their table. This made her angry and that surprised her. She had barely exchanged few words with the Boy, but she already felt a tiny bit overprotective about him.

She turned her head and looked at Albus, who was staring somewhere in the direction of Gryffindor table. After following his gaze, she saw Rose. She was sitting next to a black-haired boy who Freja recognized as James Potter from Daily Prophet pictures. In Freja's opinion there was something wrong in the way older Potter was looking at his younger brother.

„Albus?" Freja asked the boy in a quiet voice. When he didn't look at her, she continued speaking. „Is everything alright?"

„Everything is just fine," the tone Albus answered in was indicating that he was far from fine. However, Freja didn't have time to ask anymore questions as suddenly the food appeared on the table and even more suddenly the older Potter was standing next to them.

„Albus, come with me. We need to talk" James' voice was strict, distant and cold. After these words, he had turned around and started to make his way out of the Great Hall.

„Albus…" Freja opened her mouth, but wasn't sure what she could say. She was sure that whatever James Potter wanted to talk about, couldn't be anything nice. If his tone and Albus' expression was anything to go by.

„Everything is fine," Albus repeated in quiet voice, stood up and followed James out of the Great Hall leaving Freja alone, confused and tiny bit scared. She slightly shook her head as if trying to shake all thoughts out of her head. Then, she put some food on her plate, yet she didn't feel like eating, so she ended up moving the food all around the plate with her fork.

For a while Freja watched people, those behind the Slytherin table and the rest three tables. Everyone seemed to enjoy the feast and chat happily with their friends. Some switched tables to greet their friends in other houses. Newly sorted first years were getting to know their new classmates, mostly from their own houses, but some also talked to the kids behind neighbouring tables. Even new Slytherins were getting to know each other not so far from Freja. What Freja was thankful for, was the fact that no one tried to speak to her.

As the time went by and everyone seemed to get their fill of the food and some older students left the Great Hall, Freja was starting to get more anxious. Albus hadn't come back yet and she didn't see James behind the Gryffindor table either. _Where is he_ , she thought as she forced some pumpkin juice down her throat. However, that question triggered another, more interesting question.

„Why do you even care, Freja?" she whispered as she once again looked at the door leading out of the Great Hall. The blonde girl looked around to see if someone heard her as she realized what she had done. As Freja didn't see anyone looking at her, she relaxed a bit.

Freja couldn't understand why right now she was feeling scared and anxious about Potter, why she was worried about him. She knew him for less than a day and even so, she had talked to him only twice. On top of that, Albus was a _Potter_ , someone who she shouldn't be talking to in first place, not to mention to care about. Yet, here she was, losing her appetite because he still wasn't back from his conversation with James.

 _He's the only one you know here_ , Freja told herself. She knew it was the reason behind her current feelings, but it wasn't the only reason. Back in the train, when they were talking about the houses, she felt like he was keeping something from her and as she herself was keeping a big secret, she knew his was a big one too. _Takes one to know one._

„May I have your attention for a Moment?" Professor McGonagal's voice got Freja's attention and she turned her head to look at the Headmistress. „It's getting pretty late and I would like to ask Perfects to lead the first years to the common rooms. First years, please follow your Perfects and don't get lost. Welcome, once again."

After these words, couple of older students stood up from behind Slytherin table and walked to the end of table that was closer to the professors' table and started to walk towards another end while first years were joining them. Must be our Perfects, Freja thought as she was getting ready to get up and join the rest.

„First years, please follow us," Brown-haired girl said as they passed the spot where Freja was sitting. After everyone had passed her, Freja stood up and followed the rest out of the Great Hall. She kept looking around as they walked through the hallways and down into the dungeons, where her daddy had told the Slytherin common room was located. No matter how much she looked around, she still didn't see Albus Potter when they reached the common room and were guided into their dorms.

When Freja entered her dorm room, she saw her new roommates sitting on one of the four beds. The girls stopped talking and looked at her. Freja started preparing herself for the moment she didn't want to come, but she knew it would come. For her surprise the girls turned their heads away from her, completely ignoring the blonde. _Don't talk to me, fine by me_ , Freja mentally rolled her eyes and scanned the room to find her trunk next to the bed that was in the furthest corner next to the window. She walked to her trunk, took out her pyjama's, bag that had her personal hygiene things, towel and slippers and disappeared in the bathroom.

The girls were gone when Freja came out of the bathroom. She didn't even care about that. Never in her life she had cared about people who had treated her in some negative way, either openly being mean to her or ignoring her based on some prejudice they had. She had several of those people in her old School. Reason for prejudices were her looks and the fact she spoke English better than Finnish.

On the other hand, she didn't mind how the girls treated her. This gave Freja time to figure out how to do things from now on. Sure, she had all planned out when she was getting ready to go to Hogwarts. Get few friends, stay away from Potters and Weasleys, keep her secret. Simple as that. Only all her plans were destroyed on the Hogwarts Express and now she needed a new plan.

Freja sat on the edge of her bed and thought if she would write a letter to her parents now or tomorrow. After a short consideration she decided to do it tomorrow. With everything happening today, she hadn't had time to realize how tired she really was. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she fell asleep.

OOO

Albus was sitting in empty common room, watching the fire dancing in the fireplace. His conversation with his brother earlier had been short, but afterwards he didn't feel like going back to Great Hall at all. If Albus could be completely honest, the conversation wasn't surprising at all. He always knew that if he would end up in Slytherin, the one having most problems with it would be James. Still, the conversation was stuck in young Potter's head and the words that were on a repeat hurt Albus more and more each time.

" _You should have asked that stupid hat not to put you in **that** house!"_ James had shouted at Albus as soon as he had dragged the younger brother far away from anyone's ears. " _Are you stupid?"_

" _Why James? It's just a house,"_ Albus had answered although he knew very well it wasn't, not for James.

" _Just... Just a house?!"_ at this point James was so mad that it kind of scared Albus. There had been only few times, when he had seen his brother this angry and one of those times were when some kids hurt their little sister in Diagon Alley this summer. " _It's Slytherin for Merlin's sake, Albus! **Slytherin**!"_

" _Yes, one of the four houses in Hogwarts. Nothing more, nothing less,"_ Albus was still trying to make his brother to calm down, although he knew it was useless. James' hate for Slytherin was just too deep.

" _You don't get it, do you_?" James grabbed his brothers by his robes and pushed him against the wall. " _You are Potter. You can't be in Slytherin. Hufflepuff, fine! Ravenclaw, great! Gryffindor, perfect! But not Slytherin! I can't accept it_!"

" _Why not James? Why?!"_ usually calm Albus was now shouting too. " _Dad accepts it! Mum is not against it! Why can't you accept it, my own brother? It's done anyway! No one can change it_!"

" _I will never accept it. Do you hear me? Never!"_ James freed Albus from his grip and stepped away from him as if he was some contagious disease. " _My brother can't be in Slytherin_..."

" _James..."_ Albus tried to reach for his brother.

" _Don't touch me!"_ James hit Albus' hand away from him ignoring the hurt in his little brother's eyes. " _I... I need time... I need to... think._ "

" _James..."_ but the older boy was already gone leaving the young Albus hurt and all alone in the cold hallway.

Albus had stood there in the hallway for a long time, hoping James would come back, but it never happened. When he had finally realized his brother was not coming back, he had wandered around the castle. At some point, patrolling perfects caught him in a hallway. Albus was lucky that it was Slytherin perfects as they just scolded him, but then lead him to the common room, where he currently was sitting, deep in his thoughts. Not noticing that someone had entered the common room. He didn't even notice when someone sat down on the other side of the couch he was sitting on. It was only when she spoke that he noticed Freja.

"Albus?" Freja asked in a quiet voice. Albus slowly turned his head to look at her, but didn't say anything. "Is everything fine?"

"Everything is great," the boy answered in a distant voice and turned his head slowly back to fireplace.

"You didn't come back to the feast," Freja continued in the same quite voice. She had a feeling that his words were a lie.

"I was speaking to my brother," to Freja's ear it sounded like Albus' voice had no life.

"Yes, but..." Freja changed her position on the couch so she was facing the boy more.

"I was speaking to my brother, Vinter," this time there was also ice in Albus' voice.

For a moment both of the kids were quiet. Albus was just staring at the fire while Freja was looking at her hands, confused and a bit sad. This Albus she was seeing now wasn't the same Albus she met on the train. _What happened between him and James_ , she wondered silently. Then she remembered two things. One of those were what he had said in the train about houses and the second was what her daddy had told her when she had asked about his and Harry Potter's relationship.

" _Potter... He disliked me from the beginning. Me being a Malfoy and my family history being what it was... Being in Slytherin had also been a reason in its own way_ ," her daddy had said with a sad smile. " _But honestly, I didn't like Gryffindors or Potter myself. And I never really gave him reason not to dislike me_."

Could it really be that? Could Albus be like this because he was in Slytherin and his brother, his family, didn't like it? Freja didn't want to believe it. She wanted to ask Albus, yet she wasn't sure if she should. _Why would you even care_ , she asked herself. And that was the question she wanted to get answered most of all.

"Does your family have a problem with you ending up in Slytherin?" Freja asked Albus in the end. This question made Albus turn his head towards Freja once again, but this time there was a bit of anger in his eyes.

"That is none of your business," his voice was cold and angry, sending shivers down Freja's spine. "If we talked once, it doesn't mean that we are friends and you are allowed to get involved in my business!"

"I..." Freja opened her mouth, but closed it immediately as she wasn't sure what to say. More so, she wasn't sure if she could say anything as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She wasn't expecting the anger and it shocked her. She wasn't used to people being first nice and then so harsh to her. She stood up and started to make her way back to her dorm room. Halfway to the stairs, she stopped and turned around. Next words she spoke took all her strength to not to start crying. "I guess I was wrong. It's impossible for me to be friends with _Potter_."

Albus just stared at Freja as she disappeared from his view. He had regretted his words the second he spoke them. In the end, she was just trying to be nice and he had no right to lash out on her. _Wrong place, wrong time_ , he thought. Yet, it didn't make him feel any better. He had hurt the girl, he had seen the tears in her eyes and he hated himself for making a girl to cry.

But what made him confused wasn't his conversation with James, not the feelings he had currently brewing inside of him and not the regret of making Freja cry. It was her last words. The way she said it, the way she said Potter indicated that she knew exactly who he was, and not from books or Daily Prophet. It sounded like something... Personal. And now he most likely wouldn't get a chance to ask her about it because the cracks weren't anymore just in his relationship with his brother. The possible friendship between him and Freja got its first, and really big crack. Perhaps even beyond repair.

* * *

 **A/N: Here it was, I hope you guys liked it. :) Would like to hear your opinion about it tho :)**

 _ **\- Asta B**_


End file.
